It is well known to those skilled in molding polymeric materials that slight modifications of processing parameters (e.g., temperatures, pressures, flow rates, etc.) often result in a modification of the final product's physical properties. Since slight modifications are common place in most commercial molding processes, skilled artisans find it difficult, if even possible, to accurately predict the physical properties of the resulting molded product.
One accepted practice which is designed to compensate for this lack of control includes increasing the thickness of the part being molded. Although this decreases the effect of slight modifications in processing parameters, it increases the cost per molded unit. Moreover, this practice cannot be used in those instances wherein the final molded product has to be very small and/or thin.
In view of the above, the polymer molding industry would greatly welcome a molding apparatus and/or molding method which increases the level of control over the product's physical properties without being dependent upon its size, shape or thickness. Moreover, it would be an even more welcomed improvement if such a molding apparatus and/or method would not result in significantly increasing the cost per molded unit, unnecessarily.